Decompression of a data file typically entails allocating a first memory buffer to store a compressed input data stream and allocating a separate memory to receive a decompressed output stream. Although utilizing two separate memory buffers in this manner prevents potential overwrite of the read stream (compressed data) by the write stream (decompressed data), this dual-buffer memory allocation ties up significantly more memory than is actually used at any given time, reducing system capability to support other functions.